


my flame

by maokuuns



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t beta anything don’t look at me, Not Beta Read, Other, is there... really anything else to tag, sorry lol felt like throwing my fav under the bus haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: It was a new day, a new year.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	my flame

**Author's Note:**

> does my title Or the summery relate to the story??? probably not
> 
> my first story for One Piece on here but I’ve actually been into this series since I was like 10 or smth when it was on TV and I’m 21 now haha. anyway please Ace deserves nothing but Love

It had been a long night.

Sitting up against the wall, right near the pillows and headboard, head drooping as you stared down at Ace. He was laying down, but had forgone his pillows and was resting in your lap.

A long night indeed.

‘ _It was a curse. I don’t deserve to be here._ ’

How one could glow so bright, and think so little of himself baffled you. He shone like the sun, and still, he seemed to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.

You ran a finger over his cheekbone, touch feather light to avoid waking him from his well deserved nap. Tracing the freckles on his face, lining up each little star until you had no idea what you were drawing anymore.

Your vision blurred.

‘ _Don’t you get it?! My life isn’t worth as much as you think it is!_ ’

Your heart ached, being tugged at and torn, pulled to pieces each time you remembered his words. All the hate and anger her threw around so easily, what must have bounced around his head so frequently.

What stirred him awake wasn't you tracing his face, but the tears that hit his skin. His eyes cracked open just a touch, just enough to meet yours, and the pain you bared to him so fully.

“Hey... What’s wrong?”

You rested your palm against his cheek firmly, holding him there. “I love you so much, you know.”

He blinked slowly, his sleep ridden mind trying so hard to catch up. “Love you, too.”

“So much...” You hunched over, your back screaming in protest after dozing off against hard wood for a few hours. “So... so much. You know that, don’t you?”

“Mm.”

The two of you remained like this, letting the rocking of the waves soothe you, washing over you in an attempt you calm your soul, the flickering of the candle by the bed bringing you warmth.

Ace reached up to brush your falling hair out of your face, his head tilting back a touch. “C’mon. Don’t cry now.”

“Sorry.”

You leant down enough and closed your eyes, resting your forehead against his, moving your hand down to rest on his chest, over his heart, finding comfort in the soft beat underneath your fingertips.

“It’s probably midnight.”

You hummed low in your throat, moving back so Ace could sit up.

“Well... There’s no use just staying in here now. Should we go join the others?”

“Sure.”

He was the first to stand, grabbing his hat as he did so and slinging it around his neck, revelling in the familiarity it brought him. After his breakdown just hours prior, he needed it.

“Ace?”

He hummed, waiting patiently for you as you shuffled off his bed and onto your feet. You were smaller than him, and you fit so well up against him, in his arms.

“Before we join everyone...” You reaches out to grab one of his hands, bringing his knuckles up to your lips. “Happy birthday.”

Ah, right. That’s what had started this whole thing in the first place.

“It’s not that important, y’know. Just another year. You don’t gotta-“

“You deserve it,” you whispered, your free hand wrapping around his. “I want to. You’ll let me, won’t you?”

You looked up to meet his gaze, and the weary grey caused your chest to tighten painfully. But, he smiled that crooked smile of his, and stepped closer to you.

“Sure... Go ahead, then. Do what you want.”

Your hold on his hand tightened. “Then, we’ll go and celebrate with the others. For the new year, and your birthday. We’ll go about our day, like usual. When we turn in for the night, you can have your present.”

“Is it you?”

“Maybe.”

You relished in the laugh he let out, his shoulders shaking.

“If that’s the case, then I guess I can try to enjoy today. For you.”

“Thank you. Ace, I love you.”

The warmth that spread through him was nothing like the fire that he was, burning deep in his chest and keeping his heart going, all on its own.

“I love you, too.”

With speed you often forgot he possessed, his arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you, throwing you over his shoulder.

You blinked, squeaking. “Ace? Hey, Ace-! What are you doing?!”

His laugh this time was cheekier than before. “Going to celebrate!”

“I can walk on my own! Put me down!”

“That’s no fun, you know! Come on, I bet the others are waiting, right?”

“That’s fine, but- Ah!” You smacked his back, swinging your legs. “Don’t squeeze my ass! Put me down!”


End file.
